


Voltron: Legendary Defender

by theinksplotch



Category: Jumanji (2017), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Jumanji AU, M/M, Voltron, allura is martha, its basically jumanji but instead of jungle its space, jumanji (2017) - Freeform, jumanji 2017, keith is that kid from the 90's, lance is bethany, matt is bravestone, matt is like the main character, shiro is fridge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinksplotch/pseuds/theinksplotch
Summary: JUMANJI, BUT ITS LOWKEY GAY AND ALSO IN SPACEtbh the second I saw Coran's voice actor in the new jumanji movie, I was already writing the Voltron/Jumanji au in my head. So here it is boisss(There's kinda spoilers for the new Jumanji in here so keep that in mind)





	1. The Mysterious Disappearance

| March 5, 1996 |

 

Keith Kogane's life had always been pretty far from ordinary.

Was it ordinary to come home from school one day to find his house burnt to a crisp, his parents ripped from his life for good? Was it ordinary to jump from foster home to foster home, to be nothing more than a meal ticket to unloving people?

Didn't fucking think so.

Maybe that's why Keith liked video games so much. They were predictable, press x to jump, move the toggle to run, oh look, there's the bad guy.

If only his stupid life was that simple.

"...a really nice family, Keith," his social worker was saying, one hand on the wheel of her baige Volkswagon, the other applying bright red lipstick to her already bright red lips. Sandra glanced at him from the drivers wheel. "Keith? Are you listening?"

"Not really," he replied from the passenger seat, watching cars and houses zoom by through the window.

She sighed. "Keith - "

"I know, I know," he said, turning to face her. "Its a really _nice_ family, they've probably got a _nice_ car and a _nice_ house and a _nice_ little dog for me to play with," he counted each thing on his fingers as he said it, rolling his eyes. Sandra was a nice woman, with big blonde hair and a bubbly personality. She was nice to Keith, once she even gave him a Madonna CD for his birthday (she wasn't very good at gift giving). But she'd never get it, ever. Nobody would.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'll never be their kid," Keith mumbled, turning to look out the window again.

Silence.

They eventually pulled into the driveway of a nice looking white house, and Keith braced himself. _They don't love you, and they never will. Keep your head down, be polite, and maybe they'll let you stay here until you age out._

He and Sandra got out of the Volkswagen, his suitcase clutched in hand. There wasn't much in it, some clothes, toothbrush, and a used video game console from the 80's that he'd saved up to buy two foster houses ago. They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

_They don't love you, and they never will. Keep your head down, be polite, and maybe they'll let you stay here until you age ou -_

The door opened.

"Hello!" A brown haired woman greeted, Mrs. Kowalski, Sandra had told him. She looked like any typical mom, highwasted pants and hair permed. "You must be Keith Kogayn! I'm Nancy."

"Its Ko-ga-ney" it sounded robotic coming out if his mouth, mostly because this happened a lot. Sandra elbowed him, and he let out a forced "Nice to meet you, ma'am." 

"Come in, come in!" Nancy, unphased, ushered them into the expensive looking house and up the stairs to a room with a bed, a dresser, and a television. _Wait - a television?_

It was fucking glorious. 20 inches, at least, and he could hook up his console to it? Gnarly.

"Okay, I just need to check up on the safety protocols throughout the rest of the house, and I'll be on my way," Sandra said.

"Of course," Nancy replied, smiling kindly at Keith before bustling out of his new room. She seemed nice, but they were always nice when Sandra was around. It was after she left, that Keith found out who his foster family really was.

"Keith, listen to me," his social worker put her hands on his shoulders. "I know things seem impossible right now...but they will get better. I promise." Keith wanted to question Sandra, ask her how the _hell_ things would get better, ask her how she would feel if she was entirely alone in the world, but she was looking at him with such kindness, he mustered up a smile and nodded his head. Sandra smiled. "Listen to that Madonna CD I got you. And cut your hair," she winked at him, and then she was gone, and Keith was left standing in the middle of the nearly empty room. He tossed his suitcase on the bed and opened it. Metallica T-shirts and black jeans spilled out onto the clean white sheets (yeah, he was _that_ kid). Why he even bothered to unpack his shit when he'd probably be out of here within a month, Keith didn't know. He headed over to the dresser in the corner, meaning to dump all his clothes in the top drawer and leave it at that, only, the top drawer wasn't empty. Inside, lay a single board game. A large, wooden box depicting some kind of space shit.  _Voltron,_ it said in Star Wars like font. It seemed to glow with unnatural purple hue. Keith frowned. He hesitantly picked up the board game, as soon as he made contact, a strange beating sound filled the room, thundering in Keith's ears. What the fuck? Every bone in his body seemed to scream putitdownputitdownputitdown!

So naturally, Keith opened the box.

Inside was a single video game cartridge with the same name, Voltron. It looked old, from the 80's at least, perfect for Keith's console.  
What the hell? What was an old video game doing inside a board game box? Keith glanced towards the bedroom door, left slightly ajar. He could hear Nancy and Sandra talking downstairs. He glanced at the game, his curiosity peaked. One little level couldn't hurt, right? 

He hooked up his console to the television, and shoved the game into the slot. The screen blinked on, revealing the start screen, five pixilated lions surrounded by stars. Keith shrugged. _One level, and then I put it back and act like I never found it._

He pressed start.

 

 

_A blinding purple flash could be seen from the top right window of the Kowalski residence. And then silence. Complete silence. The dogs stopped barking, the birds ceased to chirp. And when Sandra headed upstairs to say goodbye, Keith was gone. The room was as he left it, almost as if he'd never been there._

_But life went on, the Kowalski's eventually moved, tired of the constant rumors and accusations that floated around with the mention of their name. The 2000's came and went, and the lovely white house on the corner of Montgomery Street became...less lovely. Nobody knows what happened to Keith Kogane that day. He was just...gone._


	2. Door Matt

 

|April 10, 2018|

 

"LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN. I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW. YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

Okay, maybe Matt and his sister took these "friendly" competitions a _little_ too seriously.

The Holt siblings sat criss-cross-applesauce on Matt's bedroom floor in front of his TV, _Mercury Gameflux 2_ flashing on the screen. It was a weird game, imagine medieval times, but in space. Matt's Laser Goblin vs Pidge's lame little Robo-elf. Matt poked his tounge out of his mouth in concentration and jabbed vigorously at the buttons on his controller, focused on destroying Pidge's character. _Jab. Jab. Spin kick. Uppercut. Laser attack._ One last move...

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Pidge's little elf-like character did a quadruple flip and kicked his character's head clean off. The GAME OVER screen flashed before their eyes, and Pidge cackled evily. "Think again, Trashthew. Sometimes, the student must rise up to be even greater than their teacher." She grabbed a handful if Doritos from the bowl in between them and shoved them into her mouth. 

"Yeah, where'd you get that, Kung-fu Panda?" Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe," his sister replied. "Okay let's go for round two. Your character isn't gonna beat itself, you know." 

Matt chuckled "Yeah whatever," he was about to start up the game, when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out if his pocket: 

 

 

**New message from _Shiro:_  **

You got it?

 

 

Oh shit, the Apollo 13 paper! 

 _"Shiro's_ texting you?" Pidge (that sneaky little gremlin) was suddenly behind him, looking over his shoulder. "As in, the Shiro who totally forgot about you once he football team in ninth grade? _That_ Shiro?"

"He didn't forget about me. We just went our separate ways," Matt pushed her away. He texted back a quick 'yeah, meet me by freak house' before shoving on his shoes and hurrying over to his computer. Fuckfuckfuck gotta hurry up and finish it. 

"And what's with the 'you got the stuff' business?" Pidge was asking. "Is this a Mafia drug deal or something?" 

Matt hurridly finished typing up the conclusion (in the end, Apollo 13 was the event that set America apart from the rest of the world, spreading the idea of space exploration throughout the seven continents like a wildfire, _yada yada yada_ ). He hit print. "It's not a drug deal. I'm just...helping Shiro with his homework." 

"You mean, _doing_ Shiro's homework?" 

Matt grabbed the papers out of the printer, shoving them in his backpack. "Always happy to help a friend in need."

"But Shiro _isn't_ your friend, you walnut! Can't you see that he's using you, walking all over you 'cause you let him? You're like a...a door Matt!" She followed him out of his room. 

"I think I'd know if I was being used, Pigeon," Matt argued. "Plus, it's just a one time thing anyways." Matt pulled on his jacket, and then he was out the front door, but not before hearing his sister's not so quiet, "Idiot." 

 

* * *

 

Freak House (capital letters needed) was the big white Victorian building on the corner of Montgomery Street, not far from where Matt lived. Legend has it, some kid freaking disappeared into thin air in that very house way back in the 90's, not even a trace of him. Now, Matt, being a Man Of Science™, figured the kid probably just ran away, but wackjobs like Pidge had hundreds of conspiracy theories ranging from combustion to aliens. It was completely insane. 

Still, alien abduction or not, Freak House was still, well, _freaky._  

Matt gazed up at it now, in all it's horror movie glory. The white paint had chipped off probably some 15 years ago, leaving nothing but rotting wood in its place. The windows were fogged up, cracked in some places, vines snaked around the front door like they were guarding it. And sometimes, if Matt stared long enough it would start to feel like something deep inside was watching hi - 

A large hand grabbed Matt's shoulder. 

He let out a very manly shriek and whipped around, preparing to beg for his life. 

"Calm down! Its just me." 

Oh. 

Shiro. 

Or, Takashi Shirogane, but nobody really called him by his first name. He loomed over Matt, tall, and strong looking as ever. It was true, they'd been friends once upon a time, a couple of 12-year-olds nerding out over high definition pictures of the planets and space, watching the stars through Shiro's telescope on Matt's roof, 9-year-old Pidge begging for a turn...but Shiro had never been good under pressure, and eventually, he gave in to the Garrison High football coach's wishes, leaving his love for science and well, Matt behind for the life of a jock. But that was okay...or at least that's what Matt told himself. 

"Oh, hey dude-bro Shir-o. How's it goin'?" _Nice save, idiot_  

Shiro looked unimpressed. "Do you have the paper?" 

"O-oh yeah, totally," Matt grabbed for the essay in his backpack and handed it to his ex-bestfriend. It had been surprising when Shiro came up to him in the hallway for the first time in 3 years asking him if he could write this paper - especially considering that it was on Apollo 13, something Shiro new _everything_ about, but people change. He didn't even seem like the Shiro he used to know anymore. He was more like a clone, same face, same voice, but...there was something missing. Shiro looked over the paper, running a hand through his smooth black hair. "Listen, thanks a lot. I would've done it myself, it's just...football and stuff."

"Yeah, I get it," Matt reassured him. "You just needed a little help." Shiro nodded. Matt scuffed his shoes on the sidewalk, wondering if he should say these next few things. Too late. "Listen, if you wanna - I mean if you're free this weekend, I got a new telescope a couple weeks ago if  - "

"Actually, I've got of lot if stuff to do  - " was Shiro's reply. 

Matt tried to keep the embarrassment on his face to a minimum. "O-oh, okay. Maybe another day then..broski."  _Stupid stupid stupid._

"Yeah..." 

A car slowed to a stop next to them and the window rolled down. Lotor, one of Shiro's new friends called over. He was one of those rich types, Pidge always said, the kind that bought three cars because his dad never threw him a tenth birthday party. "Hey, Shiro, need a ride?" 

"Uh, yeah, just give me a second," Shiro turned to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. Really," and then he was gone. Just like that.

Matt groaned. "Pidge was right. I'm totally being used." 

He trudged back towards his house, grabbing his phone out of his back pocket. He was about to text Pidge to tell her to save him some Doritos when he ran into somebody. 

"Hey, watch where you're going, man!" 

Matt looked up. "Oh, sorry, Lance." 

Lance looked up from his phone (apparently he hadn't been watching either) and regarded him like he was a moldy slice of anchovy pizza. "Do I...know you?" 

Lance Sanchez was the resident pretty boy of Garrison High School. He was the whole package: funny, charming, athletic, with golden brown skin, strikingly blue eyes and over 3,000 followers on Instagram. Chances were, if you're into guys, then you're into Lance. 

"Um. I'm Matt? We've been in the same class since kindergarten?" Matt looked at Lance expectantly, but the lanky boy simply stared blankly. 

"We're next door neighbors, for crying out loud!" 

Lance shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sorry dude. Doesn't ring a bell." Then he looked back down at his phone and continued walking like Matt had never been there. 

He sighed.

_I really am a door Matt._

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so yeah. Comment if u want me to continue this ! (:
> 
> Also hmu in tumblr! : nasally-voice.tumblr.com


End file.
